wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
DNALETSAW - Chapter 5
A̶̩̩̒̑w̷̢̜͗w̷̼̔w̸̦̃̍ ̸̰͆h̵̨̖̐ḭ̵̒̋s̸̯̆ ̸̬͋̾f̶͍̹̆r̵͉̐i̶͎͐͝e̷̢͖͐n̴̮͂͗d̶͆ͅ'̸̱̿s̵̠͝ ̶̢͈̄͘h̷̪̋͒o̴̘̘̍̈ṵ̵̱̓͊s̶̲̱̃̕e̸̮͝ ̷͖̀̑w̷͈̩͠ả̶̪̽͜ś̴̡ ̵̧͇̆o̷̼͗ņ̵̢̀̐ ̴͍̌f̸̠̌i̴̹̓͝ȑ̷̜e̷̛̩̠?̸̻͗̏ ̸̡̪̿͝G̸̺͑ö̸̭́̔o̵͍̘͝d̶͕̈́ ̵̣̪̃̉f̶͇͘ͅò̷̩̔r̵̠̍ ̴̛̥̿ẖ̶͜͠i̴͈̫̋m̷̛̪̒.̵̧̠͛͘ "Good night! fire! " Rice who was already on a canoe was admired with excited expressions. "What's wrong?!" He was the king who stood before a big house. The wind blows on the sand and blows the ashes from the beach, and the fish drops down to where it is still sleeping. I ate a bar. In the history of thousands of years, the deep deep and the darkness. Acne arises from the wall of the wall. Oil and soil. Follow the rules with Goo. Oko'ole is a hot sun. "M'lord," the beard grew, dropping. "I want to do something that is forced to renovate the house. I'm only 14 years old, but ... but I'll try." "Nutin" means "I" is more than my kingdom. "There was a brief silence between them." The boss replied: "Thank you, you broke your voice from Thanksgiving. "The family that lives ... live here ... are very important, each one is only, of course ... but ... remember, what are they?" He smiled. "They taught you how to talk and walk, they were some of the kids, and your mother and father were busy after that." The head is happy. It's a great reminder. He can remember everything from the years. At least after he can speak. "I remember it was fine ... but I was convinced that it was a good thing to do with me." His master rebuked him with great warmth. "I wait for you, brother, I want to meet you together. " U.S. doors and sounds. On the other hand, the opening door opens and Hypocrus men are offered by the Alaska Nazi Service. Vehicles and containers are connected to the car. All Votes Only Vote. Sanitizer was a friend before he lived. His daughter was captured with a great blow. The same Hippocampal pins are in blue with colorful red, bright white ornaments. The king took it from the chariot. "This is an anonym because we are from the Water Kingdom, it has the power to control the water in case you are in trouble, but it still trains, so in an emergency it can only be used. "Hello, are you Reese?" She asked. Rhys nodded. "Well, I'm looking at an anemone, are you going on a boat?" Anemone had a skirt and hurried to the canoe of Rhys. Her hand trembled with water. "The water is hot". She told Rees where she is. Rhys woke up a little. "Be careful not to shake the boat too much," he warned. "I used this boat very much." Anemone was surprised. "Of course not, I'm not fat," smiled a little. "you are?" Rhys are overlooked. "How can you," she was happy with joy? Anemone owes her to the game. "O-okay ... * hehehah" Let's go slowly ... " The midwives took their paddlers and sailed to the sea. "Have you met my friend?" anonymous question. "He went frequent." Rhys is concerned. It was slightly over him, but his thoughts were immediately broken. He was good with her. After all, only one was met. "Uh ... is he the man with hairy hair?" Anemone Anele. "Hello!" Rhys was shocked, but he was drowned. "Hm G-good nooe." It's fast, while Anemone is fifth in water. You need it, said Reese. Where, coming a rose is "drinking water and everything that really is in the sky", but everything is on the right and the new companion. "Just Tr, all the strangers," he said. "No, the blood is in the water!" Ho'oponopono Rhys. "Has anyone sinned?" Am I in trouble? "Sorry ?!?" Let's see Anemon. "A man waiting for water ..." "No, because a helmet is on the ship." I'm gone, "said Rhys," Lemon Lemon comes from the depths of the sea with tooth teeth. "At the mouth of the mouth, Anemone looks at it." FOR THE BUY, FOR YOUR DETAIL AND WHAT TO DO !!! "Rhys got up with him." AN ACT TO PREPARE YOURSELF! " Rhys still searches the stream flowing with water when the canoe is over. It's easy, and there are some things in it. Then he grabbed the man on the tree. "There," she said. "I have made a ship." "We're sorry to run," Anem decided. Then they ran before ... Category:Stories